This project will provide a genetic framework for analysis of chemical or radiation-induced mutations affecting the development and function of the mouse lens. Approximately 60 mutants affecting the mouse eye are maintained in various experimental mouse colonies but few of the mutants have been characterized genetically or biochemically. A selection of mouse eye mutants has been accumulated at the NIEHS. These mutants are being analyzed by complementation analysis and linkage tests to identify loci capable of mutating to produce aberrant eye phenotypes. These stocks will then be used to determine whether induced eye mutants represent additional loci at risk or remutation at previously defined loci.